1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable awnings, and more particularly to a system for anchoring a retractable awning in its extended position with tie-down straps that are incorporated into the awning.
2. Description of the Known Art
Retractable awnings have been utilized for many years to provide shade or other protection to doorways and windows or to overlie an area adjacent to a building structure such as a patio, deck or the like. More recently, retractable awnings have been mounted on movable structures such as travel trailers, mobile homes, recreational vehicles and the like.
In any of the above uses, however, a prevalent problem has been damage to the awning when it is not anchored in its extendable condition and inclement weather conditions, such as high winds, cause the awning to be unduly stressed.
Prior art systems to prevent damage to the awning while in the extended condition have included tie-down straps that are releasably connectable between the roll bar or lead bar at the leading edge of the awning canopy and the ground. Roll bars or lead bars at the leading edge of the awning canopy typically have channels formed therein in which one end of a tie-down strap can be releasably anchored, with the other being anchored in the ground with auger-type anchors. Some retractable awnings, such as of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,056 which is of common ownership with the present application, have incorporated a tie-down strap directly into the roll bar so that it is not releasable therefrom and always accessible upon deployment of the awning. The tie-down strap in the afore-noted U.S. Patent is rolled and unrolled about the roll bar along with the canopy. Accordingly, the tie-down strap is typically deployed along with the canopy and, therefore, if it is not desired for use, it presents an annoyance.
Obviously, the tie-down straps that are removable from the roll bar also present problems in that they must be stored at a remote location and, therefore, are many times difficult to find or may become lost.
It is to overcome the shortcomings in the prior art systems for providing tie-down straps for retractable awnings that the present invention has evolved.